


Before

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [34]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Forgiveness, Regrets, Timeline Awareness, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it's just the ramnents, I'm only feeling imprints of your past aggressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

One day you asked him;

'Do you remember anything that hurts?'

He seemed so confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

You looked at him and felt your guilt and sin bundling up. A phantom pain of a bone inside of your chest ached and you told him.

'I can feel the things that happened when I was a human,' you places a hand over your heart 'Things that hurt. Physically hurt.'

"Oh," his eyes went buggy "Oh."

'Do you feel it too?'

"Yeah." He nodded and grinned "When I'm mad, my hand feels like it's on fire."

'How do you know it feels like fire?'

"Believe it or not," he lifted a finger and laughed "I've lit myself on fire before."

'Sans.' You buried your face into your paws and sighed.

"What? The first few times it was an accident."

'First few!?'

He cackled and smiled at you, then nodded. Concern washed into you and you frowned, which must have made him realize how unfunny what he said was.

"Listen, kid, don't worry," he shook his hands "I don't do that junk anymore."

'Really?'

He looked away and shrugged "You don't like liars so I'm gonna be straight with ya," he paused to sigh "I stopped the fire, but stopping just... Hurting yourself, that's tough. I don't do it too much, though-"

'Let me see your arms.' Was all you knew to say. Shockingly enough, he took his jacket off and showed you his arms.

"Been clean on cutting for about five months, so I dunno what you're gonna-" he stopped and you noticed cigarette burns on his arms "Kid, you ain't gotta worry about me, I swear." You looked up and he was smiling and sweating "Anyways," he pulled his jacket back on "About those memories?"

You sighed and reluctantly began signing 'I remember bad things that I did and I was wondering if you remembered too.'

"Oh, heck." His smiled dropped "Yeah. Definitely."

'Really?' You looked away 'Like what?'

"Kid, I'd rather not talk about it."

'Papyrus?' You urged.

"Kid,"

'His scarf?' Your hands began shaking and you brought them to your eyes, and began to speak. It hurt your vocal chords, which had been out of decommission for years.

"I'm so sorry, Sans." You squeaked "I'm so sorry."

"I... Frisk, it's alright."

"No, it's not." You said weakly "I can still feel my soul shattering and those bones," sobs rattled at your voice "I can still hear you screaming!"

Arms wrapped around you slowly and his voice was so quiet, if he hadn't gotten so close, you wouldn't have known he said anything.

"We both did bad things."

"I killed everyone," you whispered "I killed you."

"And I killed you."

"I reset so that I could do it again." Another sob rattled your ribcage "I hated you so much."

"I hated you too," he admitted "You took everything from me."

"Then why-" you shoved him away 'Why are you still here!?'

"I..." He looked dumbfounded "Because I know you."

'You've killed me in this life, too, Sans!'

He was silent.

'I've killed you in this life!'

"I can still remember the way you laughed." He crossed his arms and looked down "And the way you ripped my ribcage apart, and how you smiled when you did it. Frisk," he lifted his eyes to meet yours.

"I know you."

You stood and stared at him.

"I know you and I still love you." He reached to your clawed hand "I would figure you'd want forgiveness."

'I remember you telling me to go to hell.'

"And never come back," he flashed a grin "Guess that didn't work too well for ya, huh, kid?"

'Guess not.'

"Guess you, uh," he chuckled "Tore your way outta hell?"

'Being dead was a void.'

"Oh." He rose his brows and let out a 'hm' sound "Interesting."

'You're left with nothing but your thoughts.'

"I don't wanna know this, kid." He chuckled "No offense, but dying is freaky."

'True.'


End file.
